


Don't Worry

by AgehaYume



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: "Baby" Harry, "Daddy" Giotto, AU, Bullying, Growing Up, Guardian Angel, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgehaYume/pseuds/AgehaYume
Summary: Harry was blessed with something that not all humans were fortunate to have: a guardian angel. As a former mafia boss, Giotto was assigned to take care of a baby, and despite the many bumps on the road, Giotto was glad that he was able to watch the helpless child grow into an independent and strong man who will eventually find happiness.





	1. A New Day, A New Life

Giotto's eyes fluttered open and he winced as the sunlight filtering through the window blinded him for a brief second. Eventually, Giotto noticed what kind of surrounding he was in; the room itself was small with the white paint on the walls peeling off in chunks. Furthermore, dust was splattered all over the floor and Giotto grimaced at the unappealing sight.

After darting his eyes around the room, it landed on a small and used crib in the center. Giotto sauntered forward and peeked in, and what greeted him was a small baby with a mop of black hair. The man also noticed a small lightning-shaped birthmark on the baby's temple, and truthfully, Giotto found it very unique.

"Are you my new assigned person?" Giotto asked and the baby responded by smacking his lips together, still sleeping soundly. Giotto smiled warmly at the sight; although he had been a guardian angel for so many years, he was always excited at the prospect of nurturing another life and guiding them along the way. However, this was his first time being assigned to a baby, so Giotto predict that he would probably encounter many problems in the future. But nonetheless, excitement still course through his body.

Reaching in, Giotto tapped the baby's nose gently despite knowing that the baby wouldn't be able to feel anything. But surprisingly, the baby opened his eyes in response and emerald eyes were locked with orange ones.

And so, a staring contest ensued and Giotto didn't break eye contact; the baby stared at his guardian angel with curiosity and eventually, he extended a hand, wanting to grab Giotto.

"You wouldn't be able to touch me, little one," Giotto voiced, crestfallen. Although he is an angel, Giotto's body practically behaves like a soul and just like how anything can pass through him, nothing can touch him too.

As if he can understand Giotto, the baby's lips curved into a frown and his hands rolled into small fists. The baby vocalized undecipherable words and Giotto tilted his head, "Hmm?" Giotto chuckled as the baby began to spit bubbles using his saliva.

But eventually, the baby was tired of his little saliva game and started to stare intensely at Giotto, more specifically at Giotto's golden pocket watch. Giotto looked down and unhooked his pocket watch, bringing it closer to the baby's line of vision.

"Like it? My family gave me this watch for my birthday," Giotto reminisced fondly and in his mind, he reenacted the memory.

_Giotto, the leader and founder of the Vongola famiglia, was immersed with an insane amount of paperwork and he furiously scribbled his signature on the documents. All of the sudden, the door was busted open and his best friends all jumped in, exclaiming "Happy Birthday, Primo!" in perfect synchronization. Giotto dropped his pen and stared at his family, awe-struck._

_"It's my birthday?" Giotto asked with confusion._

_"Of course, you idiot! Who would forget their birthday?!" The pink-head, G, proclaimed._

_"Hurry up and open your gift, Primo," the brunette, Asari, urged._

_"Alright," Giotto opened the present and a golden watch greeted him._

Although compared to his other properties, the watch doesn't worth a lot of money, to Giotto, this was his most treasured item and he always kept it by his side, wherever he go. The watch proves that no matter where his family are, their strong bonds wouldn't be severed over time.

As the baby was focusing on the watch, Giotto stand up and wondered, 'Where are his parents?' Turning to the baby, he muttered, "I'll be right back," and left the room. The moment he stepped out the room, Giotto was honestly astonished; the baby's room was in poor condition - not to mention that it was a cupboard under the stairs - but the rest of the house was in perfect condition with the floors polished and sparkly.

Immediately, Giotto knew that something was wrong. His ears perked up once movements from upstairs traveled toward him and Giotto flew up. He reached a nearby door and saw a family of three sitting closely together.

The mother was rocking a baby side to side within her arms while the father was ruffling the baby's hair. The father suddenly grumbled, "Petunia, you haven't feed _him_ yet," refusing to utter that baby's name, which he deemed as nasty and disgusting.

"Oh hush," Petunia chided. "Don't talk about it with our Dudley here. Besides, that child should be grateful that I'm feeding him thrice a day!"

"Right," the father nodded.

Giotto couldn't bear to continue listening to their conversation; even without understanding the bigger picture, he had an inkling just what happened under this household. This was probably why God decided to assign him to this baby.

But with him here, Giotto swore to himself that he would protect this baby at all costs.

* * *

At nine months old, the baby named Harry was starting to walk with teetering steps. Although his guardians, namely Petunia and Vernon, doesn't bother to teach Harry, not to mention spend time with him more than necessary, Giotto decided to personally mentor the baby.

"You're doing good, Harry," Giotto and patted his laps. "Walk over here."

Harry puffed his cheeks and take a step forward slowly. Once he get the hang of it, he strolled forward at a faster pace, rushing to jump into Giotto's embrace.

"Careful, careful," Giotto reminded with a nervous smile and slowly slid forward so Harry can reach him faster.

"Ah-da, da!" Harry proclaimed, reaching for Giotto, who was practically a father for this child.

Giotto chuckled and as a result, Harry's smile widened, displaying his small teeth growing out of his gums. In his hurry, Harry accidentally slipped on the slippery surface and Giotto immediately sprang forward, trying to catch Harry, but to no avail.

Harry passed through Giotto's body and banged his forehead on the floor. Tears instantly welled up in Harry's eyes and the baby wailed loudly with fat tears streaming down his face.

Giotto, feeling extremely pained at the sight, blew at Harry's bruised forehead in hopes that it would soothe the pain. "Don't cry, Harry, don't cry." Harry only bawled louder and no matter how much Giotto tried to comfort him over and over again, Harry's cries only intensified.

Giotto bit his lips and buried his nails into his balled fists, hard enough to create red crescent marks; Giotto really detest the disadvantage of being a guardian angel. Not only does he not have a "real" body, but in situations like this, Giotto will be absolutely helpless and couldn't help anyone out. If only he had a solid body, then Harry wouldn't suffer like this.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Giotto's voice cracked slightly. "Please don't cry anymore." It was as if Harry's pain was transferring over to him, making him want to shed tears as well.

The baby sniffed, hiccuping occasionally. Blinking away the tears sitting on his eyelids, Harry extended a hand and touched where Giotto's cheeks were. "No da, no," Harry shake his head. "No k-k-kwy," Harry struggled to pronounce the word "cry."

In spite of Harry's mispronunciation, Giotto let out a smile. "Surely people would laugh at me for being cheered up by a baby when the opposite should happen," he mumbled, and one person popped up in his mind: G. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry giggled.

* * *

Harry squeezed his eyes shut with tears leaking out while waving his clenched fists in the air. The baby kept screaming and screaming until his throat went hoarse.

"Aw, Harry, don't cry, don't cry," Giotto comforted, patting Harry's belly. The brunette ignored Giotto's words and kicked his feet in the air.

Giotto's lips morphed into a frown; this had never happened before and he was lost as to what caused this sudden behavior. In the past, whenever Harry cried, Giotto would stay by his side, and calm him down through words. But tonight, this method wasn't effective at all.

Moreover, tonight the Dudley family all went out for some party, leaving Harry alone without anyone taking care of him. And since other people besides Harry couldn't see Giotto, he couldn't ask anyone for help.

But suddenly, Giotto thought of an idea. With a soft yet mesmerizing voice, he began to sing: "Hane ga nai teunshi wa boku ni itta. Ie to kaeru chizu wo nakushita."

Harry was now whimpering and it seems like he enjoyed the song. Eventually, Harry started to be drowsy and he was struggling to open his eyes.

Giotto smiled and continued: "Hiriki na boku wa efude wo totte. Kowaita e no gu ni mizu wo sasu. Kono me ga hikari wo ushinattemo. Boku wa egaite miseru. Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo. Boku wa egaite miseru..."

Before Giotto finished singing, Harry already fell asleep; his chest rising up and down at an even pace. "Sleep tight, little one."

* * *

At two years old, Harry can understand many words and every day, Giotto would help him review his vocabulary. Although Harry can only use Dudley's old books, he was content to have something to read despite the battered state of the books.

"What colors is this?" Giotto questioned, pointing toward an apple.

"Wed!" Harry exclaimed, still having trouble rolling the r's.

"Very good," Giotto praised, beaming a smile. "What about this?" He pointed toward a black car.

"..." Harry cocked his head, and after few minutes had passed by, he was unable to strive for an answer.

"It's black, Harry, just like my cape," Giotto reminded and waved his cape hanging off his shoulders around.

"Back, back!" The baby nodded and flipped the page, unfolding the dog-ear on the corner. "Dis," Harry circled his finger around an orange, exclaiming, "Owange!"

The guardian angel clapped, "You're so smart!"

Once Harry looked up, he pointed toward Giotto's bright hair, "Owange!"

"Yes, my hair is orange."

Jerking a thumb toward his chest, Harry shouted, "Me like owange!"

"Wow, we share the same favorite color."

"Hehe," and Harry spread his pudgy cheeks.

At this moment, Petunia happened to walk pass by the cupboard and noticed Harry seemingly babbling to himself. She furrowed her eyebrows and shake her head; it seems that her nephew was just as crazy as her deceased sister Lily.

She closed the door, not noticing that orange eyes flicked toward her, and went to tend her son.

And in Giotto's eyes, an orange spark lit up as if it was on fire. And as if it was on the same page as the owner, a orange flame was also lit up in the watch.


	2. The Shadows Within

Harry hid behind Giotto, his eyes watching a group of toddlers warily. Although the children were all smiling happily, Harry doesn't feel welcomed; in fact, he felt that he doesn't belong here, which was most likely the case.

The three year old frowned and stared down at his shoes stubbornly while his cousin Dudley immediately joined his friends playing at the playground. "What's wrong, Harry?" Giotto queried, crouching down to meet Harry's eye level.

Harry shake his head and looked away from Giotto's gaze. "No... thing," the child muttered, looking sullen. Understand what Harry felt uncomfortable about, Giotto was about to reassure him when out of the blue, a soccer ball went flying in the air, coming toward Harry's direction.

"Harry!" The child instinctively ducked, and thankfully, the ball landed a few feet away and rolled away.

"What you doing?" A familiar voice stated and Dudley tread toward the two with careful steps, minding his heavy weight. "Go pick the ball, idiot," he huffed and folded his arms; Harry can only oblige. When handing the ball back to his cousin, Dudley snatched the ball, making sure to not let their hands come into contact.

Harry on the other hand was used to his cold behavior, and suppressed the pained expression from crossing his features. Forcing a smile, he turned to Giotto, "L-Let's go." Wordlessly, Giotto followed the child and afterwards, they crawled underneath the seemingly abandoned turtle statue.

As barely anyone visit this area of the playground, Harry decided to use this place and truthfully, in here, no one would bully him and Harry could finally release the breath he had been unconsciously holding in.

Crouching down, Harry picked up a stick and drew a Tic-tac-toe board and sketched an "X" in the center of the grid; this was one of the few ways the two decided to spent their time on underneath the turtle.

Giotto pointed toward the upper left box and Harry, in Giotto's place, drew a circle. And just like that, the two played this game in silence and so far, their game streak had always been Giotto being the winner.

At the moment, they're at their third game and Harry stared intensely at the board; no matter what move he make, ultimately, his guardian angel will be the sole victor. Giotto stifled the laughter threatening to escape at the sight of a concentrated Harry who was deeply immersed in this simple game.

Harry suddenly looked up and exclaimed, "Ah, it's an alien!" Giotto cocked his head to the side - already having an idea on what the child was up to - and Harry used this opportunity to lean forward, smudging one of Giotto's "O's" and replaced it with an "X."

"I won! I won!" Harry cheered, seemingly quite proud of himself despite the fact that he had to cheat to obtain victory.

"That you did. Round 4?" Giotto quirked his eyebrows.

"Yeah!"

* * *

As the children were all seated in their individual seats, the teacher unwrapped the packaging and sliced the birthday cake into several slices. And one by one, she handed out to the children and already, many of them - Dudley included - already dug in, munching on their desert.

However, Harry didn't even touch his dessert yet, and seemed quite uncomfortable. Noticing Harry's silence, Giotto bent down and spoke softly next to the child's ear, "Harry? What's wrong?"

But before Harry can respond, Dudley stomped toward them without warning and with his chubby bare fingers, he grabbed Harry's dessert, wolfing it down in four big bites. The cream was smeared all over his cheeks, and once he swallowed the food, Dudely stuck his tongue out, licking the cream away.

Dudley burped, patting his belly with triumph, and grinned at Harry before strolling away, leaving Harry staring at his back in daze.

"You don't look that disappointed, Harry," Giotto noted. Whether Harry was displaying his emotions on his face or putting on a facade, Giotto can easily decipher how Harry was feeling.

The child gazed over at Giotto and motioned his fingers, silently telling his guardian angel to come closer. And so, Giotto did and Harry whispered while cupping his hand, "There's a big bug on the cake; I don't want to eat it."

"Really?" Giotto asked, bemused at this turn of events. "Heh, I do want to see if he'll get a stomach ache later." In his opinion, if this did happen, Dudley certainly deserve it; after all, this shall to teach him a lesson to not be greedy and steal _Harry's_ food.

Harry tittered.

* * *

Right now, it was nap time and the toddlers were all sleeping on the futons laid out courtesy of the staff, all except Harry that is. His green eyes were gazing at the ceiling, seemingly unable to fall asleep; and so, rather than shutting his eyes, the child chose to entertain himself quietly.

"You should sleep while you can, Harry," Giotto advised, but Harry stubbornly shake his head.

"Can't," the child replied and suddenly, he thought of an brilliant idea. "Read me a story, daddy," he suggested and flipped over, leaning on his belly.

"A story, huh?" Giotto tapped his chin with a finger and mentally brainstormed several ideas; and soon, he came up with a story. "Alright, let's listen to a story called The Seven Rainbows. Once upon a time, there lived 7 males, each are known for their amazing abilities. Some excelled at martial arts, some mastered countless weapons, while others has an amazing physique that was unique like no other. And so, these males continued to make a name for themselves, but one day, they all received an invitation, claiming to be a special job offer with a huge sum of money as their reward. With their interest piqued, they decided to accept the offer, and traveled to the same location on the same exact day, not knowing what was in store for them. Once they arrived, a man dressed in a black suit walked out and explained to them that their task was to maintain peace in the country-"

"Like heroes!" Harry voiced in excitement.

"Yes. And the man handed them a pacifier, and then ah! Their bodies began to shrink!"

"Wow! That's so cool!" Harry interrupted with stairs shining in his eyes figuratively. "How small are they?"

"Hmm… smaller than lil' Harry, of course," Giotto teased, and Harry pouted. He hated people calling him short; he is still growing! "Continuing on, the men were astonished at their current sizes and tried all methods to revert back to their original body. But no matter what, they are unfortunately stuck forever. And so, they can only accept their fate and did as their 'boss' instructed. Years later, they'll be known as the Seven Rainbows who will be the country's heroes. The end."

"That's sad," Harry looked dejected. "They can't go back to normal?"

Giotto shake his head, "But look at it this way: the Seven Rainbows are glad that they can help people using their special powers granted to them."

"But are they _really_ happy?" Harry insisted, appearing to be thinking too deep into this story. A smile was then etched on Giotto's countenance, and he advised Harry to nap now.

Although a multitude of questions was running through Harry's mind, he acquiesced, but moments later, the three year old couldn't bear it no more and pleaded his guardian angel for another story desperately.

Giotto tried his hardest to maintain his composure at the sight of Harry's puppy eyes, but even a former mafia boss was weak to this technique. And so, he surrendered and narrated another story for the child.

And in the end, Harry never gotten to take a nap.

* * *

Right now, it was dismissal time and the children were waiting for their guardians/parents to pick them up. While the majority of the children were grouped together, chatting boisterously, Harry was sitting alone. However, he doesn't feel a tad bit lonely as Giotto was keeping him occupied by making light conversations here and there.

Harry would then respond animatedly, though he would often keep his volume low. Time had ticked by and now it was four in the evening with the majority of the children gone.

The emerald-eyed child stand on his tip-toes, peeking through the window, wondering when his guardians would come and pick him- no, _Dudley_ up. Harry would just trail behind the family of three, keeping a considerable distance; after all, the Dursley family want nothing to do with Harry, not to mention letting other people know that they're related to Harry.

Turning to his cousin, Harry tapped Dudley's shoulder and his cousin swiveled around, narrowing his eyes in annoyance, "What?"

"Do you know when auntie and uncle is coming?" Harry inquired timorously.

"No," Dudley replied roughly, but he paused and suddenly, a dangerous and mischievous glint danced in his eyes. "Wait, I do know. Follow me."

Harry didn't move, watching his cousin, but the impatient Dudley dragged him by the wrist harshly, disregarding Harry's hiss of pain. The two walked out of the daycare in silence; Harry didn't get to see the smirk across Dudley's face, but Giotto did and the guardian angel warned Harry.

"Harry, I have a bad feeling: try to pull away from Dudley," Giotto suggested urgently, knowing that Dudley was probably up to no good. Even without his hyper intuition warning him, he can tell that something was about to go wrong.

Harry did as he was told, but the strong vice grip prevented him from breaking free; as Harry was physically smaller and weaker than Dudley, he couldn't muster enough strength.

Dudley dragged him to a dark and apparently dirty storehouse behind the daycare and it was a wonder how his cousin knew of this place when their teacher never guide her students around here.

His cousin shoved Harry inside, making the child lose his balance for few seconds. "W-What?" Harry stuttered, staring at his cousin in confusion.

Dudley waved a hand mockingly and proceeded to slide the doors shut.

"Wait, please-" Harry ran up to Dudley, trying to get out, but his cousin tried to pry his hands off and eventually, Dudley ruthlessly kicked the green-eyed child in the stomach; Harry landed on his back, clutching in stomach in agony.

If looks could kill, then Giotto would've bored a hole through Dudley's head; his warm orange eyes turned into icy and ominous orbs, with a strong intent to kill the child. He wasn't a former mafia boss for nothing. And if it wasn't for God sealing his powerful flames, right now, a fire would be ignited on Dudley.

Although Dudley couldn't see the guardian angel, he felt tingling goosebumps all over his skin out of the blue and he rapidly shut the doors, locking it, and fled with a tail between his legs. Meanwhile, Giotto was tending Harry, making sure his injury wasn't so severe.

"Are you alright?" His face turned sour at the sight of the purple/blue bruise conspicuously standing out.

"H-Hurt," Harry gasped. Giotto clenched his fists. _'Unforgivable...'_ Although Giotto was commonly known as a generous boss - too kind for someone in the underworld - there was one thing that would even make the gentlest soul turn into a beast and that was when someone dared to hurt his family. Giotto's shaking balled fists didn't went unnoticed by Harry, and the child reassured, "'M alright, d-daddy."

"Does it still hurt?" Giotto whispered.

Harry shake his heads, but his guardian angel saw how his muscles were all tense and how he gritted his teeth to hold back the cry of pain. "Don't lie to me, Harry," and it felt like Giotto's heart had broke into two.

"I'm... really okay," Harry reiterated courageously and despite the fact that his eyes were watery, he tried to hold the tears in.

"Wait here, I'll call for help," and Giotto flew out of the storehouse and landed in the daycare, whirling his head around, trying to spot Harry's teacher. He perpetually searched every nook and corner, but eventually he realized that in his panicking state, he fail to recall that the teacher was probably at the gates, greeting farewells to the parents and children.

And so, Giotto's intangible body passed through the walls fluidly and landed in front of the teacher.

"S-Sensei, Harry's locked in the storehouse; please go help him!" He pleaded urgently, but the teacher didn't hear him. Even when Giotto darted in front of her, she didn't even bat an eye.

Despite knowing that it was futile, Giotto kept pleading, hoping for a miracle. Eventually though, he unwillingly gave up and returned to Harry's side.

Harry looked up with hopeful eyes, but Giotto unfortunately had to crush his hopes by shaking his head dejectedly. Time has stretched by with the two hoping that someone would notice that Harry was missing, but in the end, no one came.

And right now, night had fallen with the crescent moon glowing in the sky; simultaneously, the temperature had dropped significantly and Harry rubbed his shoulders fervently, hugging himself tight to combat the cold air.

Witnessing this, Giotto suggested, "Harry, let's try searching at the back; maybe we can find something useful to warm you up."

Nodding hesitantly, Harry followed behind Giotto, who meticulously scanned the storehouse with perceptive eyes. Since he was intangible, Giotto had to let Harry rummage through the dozens of boxes all stacked together.

Harry flinched once his ears perked up a strange squeaking sound; he snapped his head to the side and found nothing out of the ordinary. Thinking that it must be his imagination running wild, the child turned back to the task on hand. Nonetheless, the situation filled him with dread.

But then the sound came back again; this time however, it was much more distinct and… closer.

Swiftly, he turned his head to where the sound was coming from and his heart felt bounded as a nose poked out of the gap between the boxes and in due course, the entire mouse's body was revealed, scurrying around, squeaking all the while.

Regardless of the fact that he was physically much more larger than the mouse, for some apparent reason, he felt daunted; all Harry can see was the mouse getting noticeably closer and the child yelped, knocking few items down to hopefully chase the animal away.

"Harry?" came Giotto's concerned voice, yet Harry didn't hear it; all he can see was the dark storehouse and in the back of his mind, he persuaded himself that there are _more_ mice around, and that something _dangerous_ was surrounding him.

Harry doesn't know how to explain the situation on hand - as he had never experienced this before - but now, the dark setting created a creepy and unsettling feeling. His heart beat rapidly as if the organ was trying to leap out of his rib cage and instantaneously, his eyes were dilated with his entire body trembling uncontrollably.

Moreover, with the moonlight filtering into the storehouse, it helped highlighted Harry's shadows, in which the child cowered in fear.

"Harry? Harry?!" Giotto vainly tried to calm the child down; his words weren't reaching Harry at all.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop his mind from picturing some supernatural creatures harming him. He cupped his hands, muffling his ears and moved into a fetus position, protecting himself from any possible danger he might be exposed to.

"Harry, you're fine. Nothing will harm you, I promise," Giotto reassured, but Harry shake his head.

"Something is coming. Something is coming" were the words ringing inside his mind incessantly.

And so throughout the whole night, Harry was plagued by these nightmares, engendering a fear that would change his life forever.

_'Help me. Help me. Help!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews greatly appreciated!


	3. Enemies At All Fronts

Morning had came in a heartbeat and by coincidence, Harry's teacher had entered the storehouse to retrieve a few items, but stopped in her movements once she noticed that Harry was inside. She was astonished to see the child's small form - situated parallel to the metal doors - squeezing himself tight while trembles were racking his entire body. He appeared to be much more fragile and smaller than he normally was.

Moreover, the child's pale complexion was obviously a bad sign coupled with his quivering lips breathing out short, ragged breaths. What the teacher fail to see though was Giotto's black cloak enveloping around Harry's body, emitting light warm orange flames to warm the child up; if not for Giotto, Harry would've been in a far worse condition. But regretfully, this was the most Giotto could do for Harry. Snapping out of her trance-like state, the teacher hurriedly scooped Harry up, and called for her student; after several tries with no reply, she instantly dialed his guardians.

What she didn't expect was the fact that Harry's guardian - a male with an abrasive voice - doesn't sound pleased of the news. At first, she concluded that it was because of Harry's condition, so he must be worried sick as any parent should, but as the conversation goes on, she had finally understand just what ruffled his feathers.

He was mad that she had _found_ Harry. The teacher could swore that she heard him grumbling about Harry being a leech and he just can't shake off said leech. It was unsettling to hear such words coming from a parent, but she willed herself to control her anger and asked _pleasantly_ for Vernon to pick Harry up.

And once again, another surprise dropped upon her once Vernon arrived, deliberately moving slower than his normal pace.

"Mr. Potter-" The teacher started, but Vernon interjected her.

"Who?" He barked gruffly.

She blinked, "A-Aren't you the child's father?"

"Me? You must be joking," Vernon rolled his eyes, disgusted that he was mistaken as Harry's father; it was already bad enough that he was Harry's uncle. "I suspect you're new here? No wonder you don't know that this boy's parents are dead," he finished with a scoff.

She gasped and her eyes filled with sympathy as she glanced at Harry who was sleeping on the couch with a blanket draped over him. "Poor child..."

Vernon shake his head; it was always the same _pathetic_ words as soon as people caught words of Harry's past. "Give him here," he demanded roughly, holding out a hand.

Skeptically, she carried Harry to his uncle who immediately curved his arm around Harry's belly, carrying Harry as if he was some luggage. The child moaned in discomfort at his new position and weakly struggled against Vernon's grasp; and now, his pounding headache were more severe than before and Harry felt bile swooshing inside of him, threatening to rise up his esophagus. Tears were pricking his eyelids and he silently pleaded his uncle to put him down.

"Stay still!" Vernon commanded, spitting his saliva out. Harry can only whimper and oblige, ceasing all struggle; he brought a hand over his mouth just in case, but the pressure on his stomach were increasing the chances of him vomiting.

"How can you treat him like that?" The teacher shouted. "Can't you tell that you're making him feel worse when he's already sick?!" She stepped in to take Harry away, but Vernon pushed her with considerable force.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?" His pupils narrowed into slits, but once his eyes traveled downwards, Vernon raised his eyebrows as if he just made a new discovery and a strange emotion danced in his eyes; he began to scrutinize her, capturing her every curves, especially surrounding her upper body.

She caught his stares and swiftly moved her arms around her chest; she glared daggers back but held back the words threatening to spill at the tip of her tongue. But that however didn't stop her from throttling Vernon in her imagination; it doesn't take an idiot to tell that Vernon was bad news and definitely wasn't fit to be Harry's guardian.

"Aren't you too skinny to be working as a teacher?" He mocked and practically ogled at her body. "How can you handle these rambunctious tykes?"

"Whether or not I'm suitable for my job is none of your concern." Her cold words hardly fazed Vernon.

"Oh really? But if I _so happen_ to file a complaint to your boss, what would happen?" He threatened and without warning, dropped Harry like a bag of sack. The child landed on the floor with a solid thud; his stomach protested vehemently and it felt like someone was hammering his head - the headache was intolerable. But this time, Harry was unable to make the bile stay within his body and he unwillingly threw up all over Vernon's shoes.

Vernon screeched, and trod back, staring at his dirty shoes disgustedly.

Meanwhile, tears welled in Harry's eyes as he gagged; after he finished, he panted and coughed, wiping his mouth with his hand. He slowly inhaled, filling his lungs with fresh oxygen, and rubbed his stomach gently.

However, Vernon wasn't about to let Harry go unpunished and without delay, his foot stomped Harry's small shoulder. His heels dug into the child's flesh and Harry howled in pain. Weakly, he tried to crawl away, but the blond placed a foot firmly on Harry's back, rendering him immobile.

"That hurt, didn't it, boy?" Vernon cackled. "How dare you ruin my brand new shoes?" Before he can deal another blow, his head snapped sideways, and blood rushed to his head. He glared at the teacher who still have her hand in the air and he touched his stinging red cheek. The two glared at each other abhorrently, but unbeknownst to the two, Giotto was staring at the teacher with confusion; this was actually the first time someone stood up for Harry and Giotto couldn't believe his eyes. He was ruptured out of his thoughts when Harry groaned, nursing his belly with his legs drawn up to hopefully ease the pain. Speedily, Giotto promptly flew to Harry's side and whispered comforting words. (He definitely hate how useless he is).

Vernon broke the silence at last, "The nerve of-" His words trailed away once the blond realized that the ruckus they caused attracted quite a lot of attention and he composed himself. He still have a reputation to maintain after all and he would be damned if he'd let a chick ruin it all. Turning to the teacher, he spatted out whilst pointing his finger, "Don't think this is over."

He hoisted Harry up and left, leaving the teacher alone. She swallowed the lump inside her throat, trying to steady her rapidly beating heart.

She didn't regret what she had done; even if this may very well cost her her job, she believe that she did the right thing.

"Yes," she clenched her fists, "that bastard deserves it."

On the other hand, Vernon brought Harry home and his face kept twitching with disdain, muttering under his breath with words like "what a nuisance." He practically tossed Harry into the cupboard without giving the child a second glance. And with that, Vernon slammed the door, obviously not worrying if Harry's condition will develop into something far more dire when left unattended, and head off to down some whiskey to alleviate his rage.

As soon as Harry's head hit the pillow, it felt like he was sinking into a dark abyss - a place of absolutely no return. He pressed his fingers on his temples, hoping that it would soothe the pain, but to no avail. Groaning, he turned to his side and released a sigh of relief that his new position was allowing him to rest properly.

Meanwhile, Giotto felt livid by Vernon's behavior; although this was a daily occurrence - that is, Vernon's mistreatment toward Harry - the guardian angel had hoped that Vernon at least have the basic decency to care for his sick nephew, but unfortunately, he still repudiate Harry by all means. But really, it was foolish to begin with to think that Vernon has a shred of kindness within him.

Releasing an exasperated breath, Giotto flew back to Harry's side and was glad that before the brunette doze off, he flopped the blanket over himself - with only tufts of hair peaking out - transforming it into a cocoon in which he gladly snuggled into.

Although the situation was worrying, Giotto cracked a small smile at the sight. And with that, he wrapped his cloak around Harry once again, never leaving Harry's side.

* * *

"Harry?" Giotto called out several hours later - late in the afternoon - observing Harry's reaction; the child didn't respond, still unconscious due to his fever. There was definitely progress being made since Harry was sweating, but he needs medicine in his system in order to ameliorate his sickness.

With only one choice left, the guardian angel called Harry's name again in a louder voice this time and at last, green eyes fluttered up, blinking few times to get rid of his drowsy state. Giotto encouraged, "Come on, my child; let's get up and find some medicine for you."

Harry's face morphed into a disgusted one and he fervently - as best as he can - shake his head.

"Harry, I know it's yucky, but you need it or else how can you get better?" Giotto inquired with a rhetorical question.

"But I don't wanna," Harry complained, puckering his pink-tinted cheeks.

"Well," Giotto put on an act and sniffed with a lachrymose expression. "If Harry don't listen to me, then I'll be very sad and won't play with you anymore. Do you want that?"

"No! No! No!" Harry yelped, feeling despondent at the prospect of his one and only friend, father and protector leaving him.

"Don't worry, I was only joking," Giotto reassured. "Come," he motioned his head.

At the moment, the Dursleys had left the house and so Harry can wander around freely without being reprimanded - though he had never attempted to do so either; he was content staying in his small sanctuary that was the cupboard. In there, no one would hurt him, judge him, and spat venom words at him; he felt very secure and safe in that tight space.

With the blanket draped around his body, the child trailed behind Giotto who was peeking into the cabinets by having his head pass through - using his flames to illuminate the area - in search of remedies.

Harry let out a laugh at the sight of Giotto's "headless" body visibly hanging out from his perspective. And though Giotto was clueless as to what brought upon this laughing fit, the guardian angel decided to indulge his child without a comment.

"Aha, found it," Giotto exclaimed and swiveled his head toward Harry. "Drag the chair over, Harry," he instructed and Harry obliged, treading carefully. He scaled up the furniture - "Careful, Harry," Giotto reminded - and opened the cabinet as Giotto told him to.

Inside, there were a variety of medicine bottles in various colors and Giotto pointed toward the bottle that was labeled "fever-inducing for children age under 5."

"Now pour it in this small plastic cup, up to the number 5." Harry did so and afterwards, with an encouraging nod from Giotto, he gulped it down with his eyes squeezed shut.

"That wasn't so bad, right?"

"Taste like… grape," Harry replied and shake his head. "Yucky." The child swallowed few gulps of saliva and inhaled, making sure that he wouldn't vomit. Giotto laughed at Harry's unpleasant countenance, but the laughter died down as soon as he saw just who was walking down the block through the window: the Dursleys.

"Hurry Harry, put the cap back on the bottle and put it back to its rightful place," Giotto urged and peered through the window, calculating how much time they have left before the Dursleys arrive home.

Harry closed the cabinet with a squeak, climbed off the chair, pushed it back to the table and fled the kitchen languidly.

Giotto spared a cursory glance around the kitchen and returned to Harry's place, not knowing that that some residue of the medicine was left splattered on the counter.

The family of three entered their home and Petunia bent down to Dudley, "Dinky Duddydums, want to eat your favorite dessert?"

"Yes, mommy!" He nodded ecstatically.

"Alright, go play in your room, sweetums, and I'll bring it up to you soon." Dudley immediately zoomed past his mother, practically flying up the stairs in his excitement.

"That little tyke," Vernon commented fondly, shaking his head and slumped against the couch with a puff.

Meanwhile, Petunia opened the refrigerator, taking out the stored dessert. She tossed the plastic wrapping in the trashcan and set it onto the counter. Her eyes widened as she spotted the blob of purple-ish liquid; dipping a finger into the liquid, she brought it close to her nose and sniffed.

"This is… Vernon! We have a thief in our house!" Petunia alerted her husband. "The counter was spotless by the time we left and now, look, this medicine _magically_ appeared."

Vernon instantly caught on to what his wife was thinking and he snarled, glaring at the cupboard. He stomped toward it and at this moment, Harry snapped his eyes open; these thunderous footsteps… his uncle was coming.

Harry barely suppressed a flinch once Vernon flung his door open and dragged Harry out.

The child winced as his body crashed onto the floor and Vernon's face flared up with rage, "You thief! How dare you steal our things when we have fed and kept you! You ungrateful bastard!" As the onslaught of words filled with recrimination attacked Harry, the child kept silent and take it all in, holding in his tears, knowing that it would only aggravate Vernon even more if he dare to cry.

Having spilled out all of his words, Vernon resorted to violence and raised a hand to slap the child to teach Harry a lesson.

But he failed to do so once Giotto grasped his wrist, transmitting his caustic flames onto Vernon's skin.

Vernon yelped in pain as Petunia also screamed, retreating his hand, and blew onto his now red skin. "What in the world…" he voiced in confusion, unwilling to believe his eyes; was he hallucinating or something?

'Giotto Vongola,' a voice suddenly boomed in Giotto's mind. 'I have not allowed you to keep your flames in order to hurt humans.'

'But God, you have seen what this man was capable of! If I haven't intervene, who knows how much my Harry will be tortured.' Giotto gritted his teeth, his glare still figuratively boring a hole through Vernon, who was swishing his head around in fear.

'Very well, but let this be a warning: if you ever hurt any human once more, you'll be stripped off your position as Harry Potter's guardian angel. Remember: you're no longer the renown Vongola Primo nor a _human_. You're a guardian angel who should be fulfilling your duties and not get sidetracked by unnecessary emotions.' God's merciless words warned and Giotto can only accept; this was his fate after all. Although he had never signed up for this role, it is what it is and no matter what, he can never escape this life.

God's words faded away and Giotto returned to Harry's side who had been apologizing incessantly.

"You're safe, Harry. You're safe," Giotto breathed and his words pacified Harry's agitation.

The child nodded and eventually calmed down, believing in his guardian angel's every words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated! It helps me know whether or not people are actually enjoying this story so far.  
> Another thing: this story will be officially be drarry. Hope that's okay with most of you.


	4. The Sign Of A New Spring

Once she finished packing her belongings, the teacher gave the room - her former working office - a final glance before she departed from here, albeit unwillingly, once and for all; after the incident, Vernon had been incessantly complaining to her boss, even going as far as spewing several fabrications that she had started the fight. No matter how much she defended herself, her prejudiced and sexist boss refused to even listen to her, and all he cared about was to please Vernon, someone who held a position in the government workforce. And in the end, she was fired.

No doubt, she was beyond enraged at this incident but… what can she do about it? After she had calmed down, she could only accept her current reality.

The teacher noticed the class picture sitting on her desk - no, she shake her head solemnly, not hers anymore - and she picked it up, looking fondly at her students who all sported a bubbly smile, some grinning with their cheeks stretched wide. Although this was her first year working here, she truly love what she do and as a teacher, her role was to help nurture children and it was a shame that she wasn't able to continue doing so here.

During the course of the past two months, she had grown attached to a lot of the children, but admittedly, she failed to reach out her hand towards those who need the most: one like Harry Potter.

Yes, she had noticed Harry sitting alone and seemingly having fun by himself, yet she had never privately communicated with him and work things out. Before, she used to think that perhaps Harry would feel uncomfortable with her entering his personal space or that he'd preferred solitude, but now, she regretted that she had never take the initiative and break down Harry's walls.

She shake her head; there was no point mulling over the past. "Goodbye," she muttered and turned around, intending to leave but stopped in her tracks once an unfamiliar brunette stepped into the room. Then, something clicked in her mind.

"Hello, are you by chance the new teacher?" She queried. Although she spoke in a friendly voice, inwardly, she felt bitter that her boss had already found someone to substitute her before she had even departed from the school.

"Hn," he replied monotonically, eyes flicking around, taking in the details of the school setting.

The teacher sweat dropped.  _'He's quite antisocial… Will he be alright?'_  "Um... I guess I'll guide you around this building and explain what your job entails, alright?"

The man was still unresponsive and gestured the teacher to lead the way.

And during the entire trip, memories flooded her mind as she navigated her way through the day care.

 _'Smile. Smile. Don't let yours tears drop…'_  If the new teacher noticed her wavering lips, no comments were vocalized. And before she knew it, the tour was over and it was time to hand over her role to someone else...

* * *

Through the small window within the cupboard, the sunlight created a warm glow within this tight space and instantly, Harry snapped his eyes open, his mind warning him that it was time to get up.

Since there were no alarm clocks in his cupboard, Harry had to shoulder the responsibility of waking up on time - something that was repeatedly forced onto him by his relatives - in order to prepare breakfasts for his "family."

Therefore, Harry folded his worn-out blanket on the make-shift bed and walked out the cupboard, toward the kitchen. Standing on the stool, he poured oil into the pan sitting on top of open fire and cooked eggs and bacon. Then, he heated up toasts and made coffee and orange juices.

Trying to do everything quietly but also quickly, the breakfast was soon complete and Harry set it onto the table.

He turned to his guardian angel, shared a smile, and went back to the cupboard to grab his backpack, which used to belong to Dudley. But when he tried to bent down, a sudden sharp ache shot up from his abdomen.

Harry winced and gently nursed his bruises, which were probably still purple and green. Of course, Harry had considered grabbing some ointment from the medicine cabinet but after the incident, Aunt Petunia stored everything upstairs, away from him.

And although Harry could've looked for the ointment at perhaps night time when everyone was asleep, he wasn't familiar with the second floor as it was forbidden for him to trespass. Moreover, with the creaky floors, there was a high chance that Harry would get caught, then got beaten, and he would like to avoid another repeat at all costs.

And so the small, underweight child was forced to endure the aches and soreness from the bruises and could only wait until the bruises fade away naturally. And as for his guardian angel, Giotto couldn't do anything about it since, as Giotto explained to Harry, he possessed the Sky flame, not the Sun flame that could heal wounds.

"Does it still hurt, my child?" Giotto asked.

Harry quickly shake his head, and reassured him, "No! I'm okay!"

Giotto frowned as it was clear that Harry was trying to cover up his pain. Needless to say, he blamed himself for being so useless in times like this and often hoped that he could turn back time, preventing himself from committing that  _sin_ , which snatched the majority of his powers away when he was assigned as a guardian angel. But no matter how much he played this blaming game, the reality remained the same.

However... if he were to find someone who could  _see_  him, someone who could also utilize their flames to a large degree, then perhaps Giotto could somewhat alleviate the severity of Harry's wrecked life. And with that in mind, Giotto determinedly nodded to himself.

Afterwards, the two exited the house, focusing on getting to school without any idle chit-chit since Harry tends to get distracted when that happens. And if they arrived at school, then at least that way Harry would be protected by the staff, and Dudley couldn't possibly harm him under such a large audience without getting himself dragged into trouble.

Therefore, in that sense, the school was truly a haven.

Upon entering the Kindergarten, Harry noticed that something was amiss: the children were more rowdy and noisy than usual, especially the females. And everyone seemed to be focusing on an unfamiliar brunette who was not only tall but also appeared to be strict and cool.

"Harry, why don't you ask your classmate what's going on?" Giotto advised, gesturing his head to a bushy-haired girl, Hermione.

Harry obliged and tapped Hermione's shoulder, "Um, do you know who he is?"

"Of course! How can you forget who he is when he introduced himself already?" A rather scandalous expression marred her face.

"I was... sick for awhile," Harry mumbled, hastily looking away from Hermione's condescending look.

"Well," she started, "he is our new teacher: Mr. Hi-barry?"

"Good effort, but the name is Hibari. Kyoya Hibari. Or you can just refer to me as Mr. H." Harry jumped and turned his body to the newcomer whilst onyx eyes scrutinized the small child, seemingly as if he could see through Harry's very being.

Harry nibbled his lips, squirming under the inspection, but alas, Hibari broke the silence and muttered, "Hn, herbivore..."

"H-huh?" Hibari ignored him and walked away, taking out the attendance sheet and called out several names.

Eventually, he reached Dudley: "...Dudley? Dudley Dursley?" When Hibari scanned the room for any affirmation or hand gestures, there were no results. "Alright, absent. Next-"

"Here," Dudley drawled, waving his hand in the air lazily. "Jeez, are you blind, Mr.  _High_ ; can't see that I'm here?" He and his friends cackled at the joke, already taken to bullying Hibari.

However, when Hibari shot a lethal glare at them, Dudley instantly shut up and froze, unconsciously holding his breath.

" _Kamikoroso_ ," Hibari said in his mother tongue. Despite not knowing what that translates to, Dudley instinctively knew that it would be best to stay out of Hibari's radar and not provoke him unnecessarily.

Dudley shuffled toward his friends and turned away from Hibari, trying to make himself smaller and therefore, out of sight.

Afterwards, the rest of the roll call went by without any hassle and soon enough, it was play time. The kids split up into groups to participate in the activities they have an interest in while Harry himself decided to play with blocks.

He poured the blocks from the container onto the floor, fiddling with the pieces, deciding which ones should he use for the base of his castle.

"Harry," Giotto started. "Are you sure you don't want to play with your classmates?"

Harry shake his head, "No. Besides, I feel much safer with you than them," Harry quirked a smile, speaking from the bottom of his heart. Giotto was truly the only person he could trust and Harry knew that no matter what, Giotto wouldn't hurt him.

"Yes, but..."  _But I won't be always there for you_ , were the words left unsaid. It really was only a matter of time before Giotto's role as Harry's guardian angel was over.

"Daddy?"

"Nothing. Come on, this castle wouldn't build itself," Giotto urged and Harry nodded, stacking the blocks together. But when a sudden peals of laughter resounded in the air, the duo turned to their left and noticed Hibari playing... house with two girls.

"Darling, how was the food I cooked?" One girl asked shyly, twitching with embarrassment.

"Hm, delicious. Thank you, my wife," Hibari said, pretending to eat the colored blocks.

"Daddy!" The second girl jumped onto Hibari's lap. "When are we going to the park, again?"

"Did you finished your homework yet?" Hibari inquired rather sternly. "We're not going until you do."

"Aww, daddy," she whined.

Even if this was only a game, Harry couldn't help but watch them; part of him wanted to join in but the other part of him forbid him from doing so. And so he stayed rooted in place, observing them silently.

"Let's go play with them, yeah, Harry?" Giotto pushed encouragingly.

"Um... I-"

Harry was startled when suddenly, without warning, the base of his castle was knocked over with the pieces sliding on the floor. He looked up and Dudley smirked down at him, "What, freak? Have something to say to me?"

Harry wanted to scream at Dudley for all his unfairness and cruel pranks, wanted to stand up to him to get Dudley off his back. But he couldn't. He knew what the consequences would be if he even dared to toss words back at Dudley in which to his relatives, Dudley's welfare take precedence above everything else, even their blood-related nephew. And as Vernon's lesson was still fresh in his mind, he kept his silence and swallowed the ball of spiteful words threatening to spill from his mouth.

As his last resort, Harry sprinted away, away from Dudley and everyone else in the room.

Automatically, Giotto followed Harry and they both hid behind the bushes somewhere on the playground.

"Idiot, Dudley is a big, fat idiot," Harry kicked the dirt with the sole of his shoe, releasing his anger that way. "Why is he always bothering me? I didn't even do anything to him!"

"I know, but that's why we must ignore him, Harry. It's either run or hide-" Giotto's words were cut off as he looked up sharply; was that a flame he detected? Nevertheless, it was gone as quickly as it came, but Giotto knew that it wasn't his imagination; his hyper intuition was never wrong.

Besides, there was no way he could mistaken such a pure, raw, strong flame despite lasting only for a second. And the aura the flame gave off was mysterious, cold and manipulative, dearly reminding Giotto of his former Mist guardian, Daemon. But that couldn't possibly be him as Daemon had passed away centuries ago.

"Daddy?"

Giotto quickly reassured Harry before flying up, looking down from a birds eye view, hoping to locate the source of that power, but to no avail. Either that person was incredibly skilled with concealing their flames or that person was already gone.

The former mafia boss hoped that it was the latter.

Spotting no imminent danger, Giotto flew down and upon witnessing Harry's worried countenance, Giotto would've ruffled his hair if he could, but opted to use words to clear away Harry's worries. "Everything's fine, my child; it was a false alarm."

"What happened?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows quizzically.

Giotto shake his head; he shouldn't disclose this information and let the small child fret over something that he wouldn't get involved in anyways. "Let's get back, alright?"

Harry pouted. "Will you tell me when you are ready?" It seemed that Harry was always the one sharing things with Giotto but the opposite was never the case, or at least on the things that weighed heavily on Giotto's heart.

"Yeah," the guardian angel affirmed. "If the time comes, I will."

Harry huffed; he'd take what he can get. "Alright." And so the two walked back to the Kindergarten, unaware of the fact that a pair of onyx eyes were staring at them the entire time.

* * *

Soon enough, the clock chimed 3 o'clock,and every student was anxious to depart from the Kindergarten – all except one that is.

Harry watched his cousin practically tore the door open when his parents walked within his line of vision, standing near the school gate, and Dudley flung his body to Vernon with Vernon gladly catching his precious son. Meanwhile, Harry followed shortly at a more sedate pace, not daring to intrude on the family bonding time where an outsider like him doesn't belong in.

As he walked closer, it became glaringly obvious that his relatives were displeased with him, and Harry's stomach felt unsettled, making him hunch over slightly. He gulped anxiously, dreading to get closer but he knew that he was only prolonging the inevitable as no doubt, Dudley had already spew pretenses at his parents' ears.

Although he had expected this, Harry nevertheless flinched when Vernon grabbed his wrist and snarled at his face."You ungrateful brat; been causing trouble for Dudley, have you?"

Knowing that any efforts to defend himself was in vain, Harry wisely kept his silence and bowed his head, hoping that Vernon would take this as an act of acquiescence and hopefully, punish him less severely.

Harry gasped in pain when Vernon tightened his grip on his wrist, "Just you wait, boy; I'll make you regret for-"

"I hope there's no trouble here?" A voice interjected and they all turned to Hibari who stared at them with an emotionless, cold expression. But for those who knew him better, they can easily identify the fiery anger darkening his eyes. His posture was stiff and along with his tall build, it cast an illusion of him staring down at the Dursleys.

Vernon forced a wary smile, his beady eyes trying to read Hibari's intentions. "Not at all. And you are…?"

"Mr. Hibari, the new teacher for this class." Hibari peeled off Vernon's hand off of Harry, but his eyes stayed in contact with Vernon's the entire time; he was quite good at the intimidation game, after all.

"I see. Well," Vernon shrugged, "my family had to get home soon. So if you don't mind, lad." He take off his hat as a mock salute, then dragged Harry away with Petunia and Dudley trailing behind.

"Mind?" Hibari muttered once the Dursleys were far from earshot. "That wouldn't be a word I'd use."

 _'Oya, Kyo-chan. Are you still dealing with those bratty kids?'_  A familiar voice rang inside his mind.

 _'Call me Kyo-chan and I would gladly give you a deformed body tonight,'_  Hibari retorted.

 _'I'd love your sadistic side, lover. Sexy.'_  He chuckled.

_'Enough. I have a job for you.'_

_'Oh?'_

_'Follow that family and protect that herbivore.'_  At this moment, Hibari turned and walked back to his office.

_'Why so interested in him? Should I be jealous?'_

_'Just do it.'_

* * *

Immediately after the door was slammed shut, Harry was pushed inside and he landed on the ground with considerable force. "Brat, what have you said to that teacher, huh?" Vernon demanded and grabbed Harry by his shoulders.

"I d-didn't," Harry protested.

Dudley smirked and turned to Vernon with dripping crocodile tears, "Dad, he threw blocks at me when I asked if I can play with him!"

"Aw, my poor Duddy-kins. Are you alright?" Petunia twirled Dudley around, checking for any visible injuries. Then, she glared at Harry, "As expected, just like your good for nothing parents! We were wiling to take you in and what did you do to return that favor? Nothing! Eat free food, pay no rent, wear free clothes; I ought to charge you with every cent you used from our pockets!"

"Petunia," Vernon patted his wife's back to placate her anger. "Words just aren't enough. We need to use more severe lessons."

Petunia smiled, liking where this conversation was going.

Vernon crossed the room and turned on the stove, heating the wooden spatula over the open flame. He grinned as the spatula sizzled, turning more red and red.

Meanwhile, Giotto's body tensed with terror and fear. Vernon wouldn't... But Giotto knew that the heartless man was capable of committing such inhumane crime. As such, his hands began to tremble, gathering his Sky flames within his hands; if worst comes to worst, then damn the consequences, Giotto was prepared to fight.

"Harry, when I count to one, run outside and call for help, alright?"

"W-Why?" Harry whispered, looking at Giotto and Vernon back and forth.

"Please, Harry," Giotto pleaded as the flames grew bigger and bigger while simultaneously, sweat caked his temples and back; in the past, using this amount of flames was a piece of cake, but now, with his restrained power, summoning his flames was a difficult challenge.

Vernon turned to Harry with the glowing red spatula. He cackled, "Disobey us again, I dare you."

"... 2... 1! Run!" Giotto charged forward while Harry sprinted toward the door as fast as he could, but it was fruitless. The door handle was so close, merely a foot away, but he didn't make it as Petunia snatched Harry by his waist, pulled him back, and yelled at her husband to hurry up.

Meanwhile, Giotto was about to slam the ball of flames onto Vernon when abruptly, at this inopportune moment, the flames completely dissipated, and Giotto's heart dropped. "No, please, no! Please let me protect him, God!"

No one answered him.

And what happened afterwards went by all too fast.

With Petunia holding Harry's shirt up, ignoring the small child's fervent struggles, Vernon swung the spatula down, and Harry squeezed his eyes, bracing himself for the impending pain... but that pain never came. When the spatula was about to make contact with Harry's skin, suddenly, someone knocked the doors.

Vernon yelped when some invisible force pushed him back, jolting him; at the same time, the spatula flew several feet away from him.

The Dursleys couple shared a look, wondering what in the world had just happened; once can be shrugged off as a trick of the mind, but twice? It was as if a  _supernatural being was protecting Harry._

"V-Vernon...?" Petunia's shaky voice brought Vernon to his senses and he stand up, walking toward the door that seemed to be incessantly pounded by someone.

"Coming! W-Who is it? He pulled the door back and was greeted by two policemen. Vernon froze.

"Good evening, sir. We heard some strange sounds coming from your house and we are just wondering if everything is all right."

Vernon shake his head a couple times with anxiety clearly getting to him. "N-No, w-we're good. E-Everything's alright, r-right Petunia?"

Petunia only wordlessly nodded her head, too speechless to say anything because having policemen in your house was a bad sign. Had they somehow caught word of what had happened?

"Is that so? But why is that child sitting on the floor, looking so terrified?" One of the police officers stepped forward and it take Vernon everything to not let out a meek sound.

"Ah, well, he love to play on the floor, that one. Nothing's wrong, police officers; we swear!" Inwardly, Vernon prayed that they would leave as soon as possible.

"Alright, then. If you need anything, just call us; we are stationed at this block, so we'll keep an eye out on  _everything_. And rest assured, we have security cameras around along with our daily patrols, so we will catch wind of any misconducts around here at any given time."

Everything... somehow Vernon's gut feeling was telling him that these police officers knew exactly what they were intruding upon.

"G-Good work. Thank you." Vernon let out a sigh of relief once the doors fell shut.

"I guess we can no longer discipline him, can we, Vernon?" Petunia whispered in his ear.

Vernon curtly nodded and gestured his head to the cupboard.

Harry needn't be told twice as he automatically moved into his haven. Giotto however, didn't follow suit in which he flew outside and followed the officers. And as expected, the officers disappeared once they turned around the corner, leaving a faint Mist flame in their wake.

Whoever was helping them, Giotto was eternally grateful and will be forever in their debt. "Thank you very much," he whispered. Afterwards, Giotto returned to Harry's side. At least this way, Harry will be safe.

And for now, that was what matters the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Hibari will play a significant role in this story, and you'll see why.
> 
> Please do leave your thoughts behind in a review!

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Giotto, so I decided to write a story starring him. Also, the song is Drawing Days (KHR's first op - ah, how nostalgic). Hope you enjoy it and please drop a review!


End file.
